Timeless Love
by The Princess of The Volturi
Summary: Elijah and Lily have not seen since the 1800s, they will meet again? Will the old feelings show up again or will she fall for someone else?
1. Mystic Falls

**Chapter 1: Mystic Falls**

**Lily PoV**

I was studying in Boston for a few years and now I back to Mystic Falls again to my friends. I had missed them so much and I have heard that Elena has met a new guy named Stefan. Also, I have been told that he has a brother named Damon it all sounds very familiar to me but I still have to be wrong there must be some others.

I have a dark secret I'm a vampire and was bitten by Elijah Mikaelson, one of the original vampires. How could I ever be able to tell the secret to my friends? I knew that Elena's parents hated vampires and was a member of some foundation that hunts vampires, such as me.

How would she react if she found out or knew? I would never harm my friends ever. I drove home to Elena directly, 'Oh, how I love this house,' I thought before I went onto the porch and knocked on the door. After a while, the door opened there was Jenna standing with a smile on the patches' Lily! So good to see you! "She cried and hugged me.

"Hey Jenna! How are you? Where is Elena? "I asked cheerfully and Jenna looked serious," I honestly do not know where she is anywhere these days. But try the Mystic Grill "she said," I feel great how are you? "She continued. "I feel great gotta run now can not miss Elena if she is there. By the way, was really fun to see you again Jenna, "I said before I got in the car again and drove to the Mystic Grill.

"Hey Mystic Grill" I said a little bored while I step out of the car and locked it. Then I went to the grill and went inside when I saw some that I never thought that I would meet again, "Well, well Damon and Stefan Salvatore" I said and rolled my eyes while I was standing at the entrance amused.

They turned and looked shocked at me before they recognized me, "Lily," cried the two and ran up to me in human speed so that no man would add label to it. Then I saw Elena, Caroline and Bonnie who looked confused at us, "Wait a minute, you know each other?" Asked Elena shocked.

They walked up to me and we sat all at a table, the brothers Salvatore nodded and I knew that they knew their secret, "I understand if you get angry with me now but I met these two gentlemen in the 1800s. If you're wondering how that's possible, I am vampire. I never thought I would be accepted because this city is known for his vampire hunts Foundation "I said and they looked at all the eyes.

"Who turned you?" asked Elena finally after a long silence, I could not get the words out of it was so painful in my heart to tell "Elijah" said Stefan "One of the original family," continued Damon and took a sip from his glass. I nodded, "I can not believe it," said Bonnie, playing with something that lay on the table "I will probably never see you again," said Elena then outraged and our friends looked shocked at her "Elena!" said Caroline horrified.

"I understand completely if you do not want to be my friends anymore. I wanted to tell you but how would you react? Elena your parents was a member of this Foundation, I was terrified of telling stories and see your reactions. But I could never hurt you, "I said, and swallowed up the rest of the glass before I went out to the car and drove to my house.


	2. Supernatural Beings

**Chapter 2: Supernatural Beings**

Oh why did I lied to them now, they will never forgive me' I thought as I opened the car door and walked into my house. I threw myself down on the couch and hit just something on television after a while I heard a knock on the door, "I'm coming!" I cried and went to the door. I opened it and saw that Caroline and Bonnie stood there "Hi Caroline, hey Bonnie!" I greeted cheerfully at them.

"Lily, I'm so sorry for Elena she is just shocked that her friend come home and told her that another one of her friends is a vampire," said Bonnie and Caroline nodded concordant. I nodded and let them while I went into the kitchen and took out the glass and juice to invite them on. We walked into the living room with our glasses and sat on the couch.

"Who more are vampire?" I asked, holding a pillow against my chest, "I, Damon, Stefan since they where the original vampires, Bonnie is a witch and Taylor he's a werewolf," said Caroline, smiling "So when I've been away so have half City has become the supernatural? "I asked, and laughed" Yes, "said Bonnie, and we laughed.

"It's so nice to see both of you" I said and smiled "It was so long ago," I continued "Just wait until you start to our school," said Caroline, and took the glass with lemonade and drank "And Caroline, which organizes the best parties and The events "said Bonnie, who rolled her eyes," I remember it still, "I said and laughed.

The next day I drove to school and thought I saw Elijah, 'I have to hallucinate' I thought, and shook my head. "Lily!" cried Tyler and ran up and hugged me "It's been so sick empty here without you," he said, and caught a ball, "HEY! Guys, "he screamed and threw it back to his friends on the football field. Then I saw Elijah in a corner watching us "It can not be true, 'I muttered, and Tyler turned his head in the same direction as me.

"Stay away from him, okay?" Said Tyler serious to me and held me by the shoulders while we went to school. When we entered the classroom was the first lesson we had history with Mr. Saltzman "We have a new student here Lily Taylor," said Mr. Saltzman high "She is not new, she has been here before!" Shouted a lot of students to him, "Oops! Welcome back then Lily, " he said, pointing to a place that I would put myself on.

After class I ran into Elena who walked and talked with Stefan until she saw me "Sorry Lily, it was just that I was shocked," she said "That's all I know" I said and hugged her. We went out to the car park when I met the Elijah who looked at me shocked "Lily?" He asked and I nodded. "I can not believe this is true," he said, "Lily let's go the others said and I nodded.

I didn't want to leave Elijah but oh this is so hard I want to stay with him but my friends want me to keep me away from him. Tyler put his arms around my shoulders again and I looked back to see a disappointed Elijah "Sorry" I whispered while I stared at him. We had a really fun day together just like we used to have when we were younger, just that we were older.

We had been partying and I was driven home by Matt who had not been drinking tonight "Thanks Matt" I said before I got out and walked into my house. When I entered, I felt a feeling that someone was already in the house, "Hello?" I shouted and ran toward the sound at the highest speed, and there I saw Elijah standing next to the counter and grinned.


	3. Truly yours, Elijah

**Chapter 3: Truly yours, Elijah**

I put my bag on the counter, "What are you doing here?" I asked, and went closer to him. "You could not stop and talk with me so I came instead," he said, shrugging his shoulders and walked closer to me so our faces were only a few centimeters apart. "You're hopeless," I said and sighed, "I'll bet you go through my wardrobe too" I said groaning "Yeah I did," he said proudly, grinning.

"Men" I muttered and punched him in the arm lightly then turned around to look after my cell phone out of my bag. "Ouch! What a welcome I get here then ", he said that made me roll my eyes" No one forced you to come, " I said." But I missed you, "he said in defense" So you missed me you left me for over 100 years ago, you here and say I missed you "I said indignantly.

I turned my back to him he had left me 200 years ago, without explanation, before he left me about two years before he turned me into a vampire. It was a painful experience but I wanted to be with him forever and it wasn't so. I had four sisters, Nellie, Elenor, Georgia and Juliet.

I know at least that my sister Nellie is also a vampire because it was not just Elijah who was vampire in the village. It was more one of them was Nellie's husband William Smith, who she married. I have not seen her in many, many years the other I do not know what has happened to because I had to leave the city. If I had stayed it would have revealed that I was a witch or a vampire and would probably have been killed.

I woke up to reality from the thoughts when I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I looked up and saw Elijah right in front of my nose "I was so stupid Lily I would have told you. I left because I wanted to protect you, "he said and I pulled off his arms around my waist. "Protecting?" I asked, and snorted the apology.

"Klaus my brother looked for me and I could not risk that you got in his way." He said desperately "Elijah seriously I can't take this anymore, please can you go?" I asked desperately, and he nodded. "But I come back," he said before he walked out of the kitchen "By the way sexy lingerie" he said and grinned while I groaned.

I pointed at the door "OUT!" And he looked at me, "Yes, yes I would just on my way," he said and walked out the door. I sighed, went to the phone and called Caroline "Hello, Caroline guess who I saw when I got home?" I said and I heard her gasp "No, who?" She asked curiously. "Elijah," I said and rolled my eyes even though she was not looking.

"So scary are you okay? He must think he owns the world just because he is original, "said Caroline, and we both laughed about it. "Yeah", I said "I'm coming over " said Caroline before she hung up. I went into my room and saw a note on the bed. Shocked I picked up the note that said:

_**'Dear Lily, **__**  
**__**I'm so sorry that I went into your house without permission, but I really needed to see you. I had given up the idea of seeing you again. But then today I saw you walking and I could not believe my eyes. Meet me at the Mystic Grill tomorrow at five.**__****_

_**Truly yours, Elijah Mikaelson '.**_

I read the note not knowing what to do but one thing was sure I must see him tomorrow. I heard the bell rang so I ran down and opened the "Pyjama party!" Exclaimed Caroline, where she stood with Elena and Bonnie.


	4. Lilys Story

**Chapter 4: Lily's Story**

**Lily PoV**

We sat all night and watched the Jane Austen movies "So Amy, so was the 1800's like this?" asked Bonnie curiously "Yeah, but maybe not as romantic as in movies and books, of course," I replied and took some popcorn. Elena turned to us, "How was your life?" She asked, and everyone nodded, "Okay, I was born in Devon in England during the 1800s early, I was sent to my cousin and her husband who had no children. From Unlike my mother, they had more money and better circuits. "I told them while I looked into the fire.

"It was pretty close we were at least in the same city so we could greet each other. It was more of Conduct at the time, if you said something inappropriate to spread gossip quickly through the village. " I continued " So how did you and Elijah met? "Said Caroline, I sighed and looked back into the fire.

"My mother and my cousin wanted me to marry rich and the man would we find in social life. It was a ball that we were invited to my cousin bought me a very exclusive and beautiful dress that was just to the prom. When we got there I was introduced to Lord Elijah who was a rich young man who was single. " I told them and saw a disc with Nicki Minaj "Nicki Minaj "I exclaimed, and took it out of my bookcase.

They looked at me questioningly, "I had forgotten that I had that" I said and smiled wide, I was so glad I found it. "Did you ever got married?" Asked Bonnie, who returned to the topic, I sat down on the couch again and put the disc down in my lap. After a while I answered depressed "Yes", "With whom?" Said Elena "Blockhead with Elijah course," said Caroline, "Let her tell you guys," said Bonnie, smiling at me.

"Thank you Bonnie," I said and stood up and played with something in the bookshelf, I could not sit still. "We danced three dances together that night it was absolutely magical. At that time I met Lexi and Anna, who became my best friends. You have probably heard of them? "I asked and looked at them and they nodded. "Lily, I'm so sorry Lexi and Anna is dead," said Elena seriously.

"NOO!" I exclaimed, and started to cry I felt my knees became weak and fell to the floor, "How?" I asked. No one answered, "How?!" I yelled, "Lexi was staked by Damon last year and Anna burned to death," said Elena as with the rest of the girls came up to me, sat down with me and comforted me. "Why?" I whispered as I looked down on the carpet and touched it.

My best friends were dead and I had no time to say goodbye to them, the three of us last met a year ago when they were going to Mystic Falls, but I was not ready then. "I hate you Damon!" I shouted straight into the air I wanted revenge for Lexi's death and he's in town so why not. I ran furiously into the vampire speed out of the house and into my car, I ran full speed to the brothers Salvatores house.

I ran to the door and banged on the "DAMON OPEN THE DOOR!" I shouted when the door opened, "Hey, sexy girl if you want to have sex, you just needed to call" spirit, he said look me up and down, then he winked. I looked down and realized that I just stood in my nightgown "Damn" I muttered. "You know very well that that is not why I'm here" I said angrily with clenched teeth.

"You're not? 'Come again," he said and I rolled my eyes. "Lily," said a voice behind me, an all too familiar voice "Elijah," I said and turned around.


	5. Mikaelsons

**Chapter 5: Mikaelsons**

**Elijah PoV**

"What are you doing here?" She asked shocked "I was just going to ask you the same thing," I replied, looking her up and down. "I'm here to kill Damon, and you then?" She asked specifically, "Really? I'm here for business with him, "I replied. Then I took off my jacket and shirt, Lily looked questioningly at me, "You walk around in a nightie, darling" I said and gave them to her.

She put on them "Do not call me darling" she said, and snorted "Damon Salvatore you killed my best friend," said Lily with crossed arms and Damon shrugged "Which one?" He asked, grinning. I saw how the anger writhed in her "Lily" I said calmly, but she did not listen and jumped on Damon.

Lily took a portion of a wooden bench and pointed it at Damon "Did you really think I would not find out the Salvatore?" She asked and stack some of the pile into Damon's belly. Damon was writhing in pain "Lily" I said and pulled the pole from her, "Think twice before you do anything stupid" I said and threw away the pile "And that you're going to say!" She exclaimed indignantly, "Well you guys looks like an old married couple," said Damon and rolled his eyes with his thumbs up. "That's because we're married Damon," I responded, "We are not married Elijah Mikaelsson!" Cried Lily. "Don't wake up the neighbors," said Damon then rang his mobile, "Well, Elena I know she is standing here and arguing with Elijah," he replied.

"Lily business can wait," I said and grabbed her arm and pulled her away "and now are Elijah walking away with his beauty," said Damon on his mobile. "Let me Elijah" said Lily annoyed "No," I said and pulled her to my house. "Who are you coming home with?" Asked Finn who was on his way out, "My wife," I said quietly, but he heard "I'm not your wife," she snapped.

"Lily Taylor it was years ago," said Klaus, and walked up to us and kissed Lily's hand. By now I had released her arm, "Klaus Mikaelson it was long ago," she said and grinned "Someone said Lily?" Asked Kol. and walked into the room. "Kol!" She exclaimed, and ran up to him and hugged him, I felt envy boiled within me."The hands of my wife Kol" I said, threatening "I'm not your wife for the 500th's time Elijah" she said and let go of Kol "Good to see you" she said, flirting. "No way, hey I'm Mrs. Elijah Mikaelson and Lily Mikaelson" she said and grinned, I watched as my brothers laughed at the whole "You have at least not lost your sense of humor," said Col. and pointed at her and winked.

Then Rebekah into bored until she saw Lily "Lily!" She exclaimed, and ran up and hugged her, "Where have you been!? You left me with these guys, "she said accusingly," I'm sorry, "replied Lily. "We're going shopping tomorrow then we have the world's biggest party," said Rebekah happy "Sure," said Lily, looking at me.

I Couldn't say no longer and went up to my bedroom.

**Lily PoV**

"I guess you have angered your husband Lily I'm let you know how much he missed you." Said Klaus. "He would never do," I said and sighed. "He loves you," said the Finn, and went into the room that was all I needed and ran up and knocked on his door, "Go away!" Cried Elijah.


	6. Timeless Love

**Chapter 6: Timeless Love**

**Lily PoV**

"Okay then!" I yelled back while I walked with long strides down to the others again, "Do not give up Lily take the harder," said Rebekah who pointed to the stairs. I sighed deeply jerk spirit on the shoulders "Okay," I replied while I turned around and went back upstairs. I walked until I came to Elijah's room again and I knocked again, "Go away!" roared his voice from inside the room.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath before I opened them again and I pushed up his door with all my strength. The door opened and I went in there I saw Elijah lying in bed with his back to me looking into the wall. I plucked up courage before I walked towards the bed when I noticed that he kept his arms crossed.

"Did not I tell you to leave?" He asked angrily while he turned and looked me straight in the eye. "Sorry, it's just that ..." I responded but halted "It has happened so much I have just learned that two of my best friends have been murdered" I whispered while tears began to flow down my cheek. I felt my voice was weaker, Elijah sat up and his face grew calmer.

I sat down next to him, "Then I found out that you were here in town and everything was too much for me," I said as I put my hands over my face. "When I saw you standing in front of Damon stepped in just a nightdress steamed me to jealousy inside." He admitted, I took my hands from my face and looked at Elijah who turned his face towards me.

He looked at me with those warm eyes that I fell for, 200 years ago about "Envious of Damon?" I asked and was in a better mood than I was a little while ago. "No Lily, I was jealous because I thought you would choose him instead of me." He replied honestly. "Elijah, I could never be with Damon because my heart belongs to someone else" I said and looked at things in the room.

"Who?" He asked while I was playing with my jewelry hanging on my collar, I opened the jewelry and took out a ring "you" I replied. Elijah had been face down was lifted up and looked up at the ring that I held in my palm "Lily," was all he got was "Yes, that's the ring you gave me during the ceremony" I said.

He let his hand touching the ring before he stood up against a beautiful shrine that I remember from when we were young. He sat down again with a box in his lap "In this box are the things I hold very dear," he said and opened it. In the low letters, a lock of hair that was my and a small box made of velvet.

He took the box and opened it there lay his ring that I gave him during the ceremony, I lost my breath of what I saw, He had saved the ring 'I thought, shocked. "You see what it is" he said and I nodded, "This is your letters that I saved during the years, maybe a little yellowed now after the long period and your lock." He said, turning his face towards me again.

"I never gave up hope for you and I have been looking for you since I left you," he said, while my eyes grew bigger shock of "Elijah, I do not know if I'm ready and you hurt me." I said honestly. Soon I was running out of the room, down the stairs, out the front door and out into the pitch-black night. I heard them call out my name in the night "Lily!".


	7. Sibling Trouble

**Chapter 7: Sibling Trouble**

**Elijah PoV**

I saw the girl I love to run out of my room, down the stairs and out into the dark cold night. "Good job Elijah" said Rebekkah cold with her arms crossed with a tamping foot on the floor while I just shrugged. "Who was it who said that I would not give up hope on her?" I asked hard walking to the kitchen to take a blood bag.

I could hear my sibilings ' voices in the hall talking about it just happened. I could still hear Lily's voice echo inside my head shock "Elijah, I do not know if I'm ready you hurt me." She said to me. Would she find someone else now? Would she remember me? Why did I left her for two hundred years ago? The questions flowed from all corners and edges of the head.

Until my siblings came into the kitchen I would not even need a lady to see my future to predict this, it was so predictable any time. "You are amazing Elijah! You can barely talk to Lily for ten minutes without her running away. "Exclaimed an excited Rebekkah" And I have no billiards partner to play with now, "said Col.. "Why would she play with you Kol?" Said Rebekkah annoyed and threw her hair back to avoid getting it in the face.

"Why should not she do that?" Said Kol. smirking, "Because you're annoying and bothersome" said Rebekkah content which irritated Koll. Before Kol he open his mouth to continue the fight I was watching Klaus who understood the hint, "Okay, stop now we're here to help Elijah not argue about your little problems." Said Klaus with a high firm voice.

I leaned against the bench with my back, tore up the blood bag and started drinking while I looked at the others. "Alright," said Rebekkah acid and coal did the same thing "Okay then," watching the Klaus who took the upper hand. Klaus turned to me and said, "What has she told you tonight?", I sighed irritably snorted, "What are you now Klaus? Doctor Love? "I asked.

"Elijah shut up we try to help you," hissed Rebekah who walked menacingly closer to me "Okay," I sighed before I went on "She's pissed I left her for two hundred years ago to protect her from you, Klaus." "No one of you do not understand I tried to keep my family together," shouted Klaus "By stake us and lock us in coffins in a hundred years?" Hissed Kol. when he got close to Klaus.

"I can not say it was especially nice to be staked and then locked away in a chest but recovered to love the problems I want my shopping buddy," said Rebekkah with her arms folded watching the her long nails. "Rebekah is right we will fix this later, brother," said Kol. Klaus and gave a warning glance before he stood beside his sister.

"Then she told me she loves me and that she is not ready," I said while I threw the blood bag through the room into the trash. "Not ready for sex?" asked Kol. teasingly "Blockhead," said Rebekkah laughing and punched him. "No, to get back together again," I sighed while I went through the room and out to the living room.

"We have to help him," hissed Rebekkah from the kitchen "It's not our problem," said Klaus, "No, you just want back your shopping partner," teased Kol. "No? Or, yes, but admit it would you see Elijah go as suicidal as Finn? "She exclaimed" Not the same thing, "said Kol decided" But she has a point, "said Klaus.


	8. Beating Heart

**Chapter 8**

It had been a long night it had been six in the morning when I left the house Elijahs house. I thought that life as a vampire would be easy. Or is this the penalty for breaking of at least a thousand laws of nature? The punishment for being an immortal soul but, by drinking humans blood? 'No, I'm just paranoid' I persuaded myself, anyway, I tried it.

Just the thought to think of it felt like a madness in me. Maybe it was because some vampires shut down their emotions simply. To avoid feeling, to feel life, to feel remorse, feel the past, to feel grief and feel the pain. I wanted that Elijah would feel the same pain within him as I did when he left me for two hundred years ago.

But was it that simple? No, it was not. I longed for him after all the pain he caused my heart. My heart was not beating anymore, but that would have done it if I was still alive and human. I missed Lexi and Anna, they're gone and there is no way to get them back to life.

It felt like someone had stuck a knife through my heart and frozen my inside to ice. That's when I discovered it, I was standing in the street in front of a bunch of cars that created a long queue. I felt the water was flowing through my canvas shoes from the puddle of water I was in. I was just dripping wet after having been there. Unaware of how long I stood there I walked across the street "It's about time chick!" Bellowed a voice before it honked and drove off at top speed.

"Whore!" Shouted another, and I turned instantly to stare at the man who said it. I would otherwise have recorded the man's registration plate in my head but I shrugged. I turned around again and walked towards my house which was nearby. The lights shone in the windows, sigh spirit, I went onto the door , knowing that my friends would confront me soon.

When I came into the house I was met by nothing. I decided to go to the kitchen where I found Caroline, Bonnie and Elena sitting on stools at the counter eating the sandwiches. "Lily," they all cried, "I know, I know but I had a good reason to run after Damon" I told the defense.

They nodded, "Is he still alive I mean Damon?" Elena asked and I thought I saw a little anxiety in her eyes 'interesting' I thought. "You can relax of course Elijah stopped me before I could even jump on him," I said sighing spirit, while I jumped up on the kitchen counter. "Believe me I do not care about Damon, he is just asking for trouble with." Said Bonnie, which made us all laugh.

"He is an asshole." Continued Bonnie "Of course he is," I replied, "So what happened to Elijah?" Asked Elena "Give her a break," said Caroline serious and glaring at the other. Then she jumped in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders, "Well? What happened? Tell me every detail! "She exclaimed with curiosity.

Bonnie and Elena burst into laughter while I rolled my eyes 'Typically, Caroline.' I thought. "Give her a break?" Asked Elena and raised an eyebrow "Go on, do not say that you do not want to know because I know that you want." Said Caroline glaring at the others. I took Elena's sandwich out of her grip and jumped off the other side. "In your dreams," I said laughing walking towards my room.


	9. Burning Nightmare

**Lily PoV**

I stood at the window and let sunrays from dawn to fall against my naked skin. I had taken off my ring and put it on the nightstand. Like the burning bleeding wounds that bled all over me. At the same time, I could feel the stinging pain that felt like swords.

Thousands sword that pierced through me. In just a few minutes I would fall down to the floor like ash. A whole pile of ashes. I tried to keep the scream that was pressed up in my lungs. But the pain was too intense, I screamed in pain. I could not move and everything I wanted right now was to get my ring back.

_The ring that protected me from burning up in the sun. The ring given to me by a witch named Hecate. She worked for Elijah, and after I was bitten, she gave me the ring. The ring that would allow me to go out in the sun without burning up. Witch hated vampires, but had to work for Elijah to protect his family and village._

_But by a strange reason she took me in as a daughter in her family when Elijah had left me. She saw me as her daughter and different from other vampires, so she didn't hated me. The only vampire she ever would ever like. Over the years she had learned to drink from animals in the forest instead of people._

I opened my eyes as I turned over my thoughts on Hecate. How could I be so stupid and tempt fate? Why did I take off my ring? Before I could blink, someone pulled me away from the window and the curtains were shut. I groaned loud "Never do that again understood!?" exclaimed an angry familiar voice. I shut my eyes again before I opened them again and there stood Damon Salvatore.

I felt quite dry in the mouth and the pain had eased but I could still feel the knitting throughout the body. I needed blood to heal, that's when I heard the front door open. "You need blood Lily." Damon said before he shouted at the person that just came in the door, "Get the blood in the fridge and came up here."

Soon, Elijah's face showed up and I groaned "Did you call him?" Almost screamed I angrily at Damon. "No, I came here by myself if you must know." Said Elijah who opened the bag with worried eyes at me. He held it out to me and I started drinking. I felt the strength that spread like wildfire through the entire body.

"It's impolite to stare." I snapped and threw a blood bag at Damon. "My Shirt!" He exclaimed while I rolled my eyes. "No, now I'lm going goodbye!" I cried, but was stopped by the guys. "Let go of me!" I yelled annoyed "No, I do not dare let you out alone." Damon said, "What happened?" Said Elijah.

"Miss Lily tried to grill herself infront of the window." Damon replied and Elijah gave me a sharp look. "Knock it off and stop treating me like a four year old girl." Hissed I walkin to the bed and sat down. "I care about you, Lily, can you not see that?" Elijah said, "I can take care of myself." I replied sulkily. "And this fight is between the two hundred years old married couple live broadcast from Lily's house." Damon said sarcastically.

"We are not ..." I began but was stopped by Elijah who crashed his lips against mine. I had not noticed that he had moved up to the bed. I looked at him with shocked wide eyes before I answered his passionate kiss.


	10. Deep Within Him

The rest of the week Damon and Stefan was baby-sitting for me. I hated being treated like a child especially when I'm over two hundred years old. Damon was busy having sex with his human lover. I rolled my eyes at the thought and Stefan he was with Elena in her house. Everyone had something to do but I was really bored.

To annoy these guys, I decided to stick to the Mystic Grill. I put on a pair of leather pants that were fake, a t-shirt and a pair of red heels. Then I went to Mystic Grill and Damon didn't even heard me leaving. When I arrived, I saw Matt standing at the bar "Hey Matt!" I shouted happily "Lily! Hey, where's Damon and Stefan? "He asked curiously.

"Damon plays with his human lover and Stefan hanging with Elena." I replied as I came closer to the bar. He raised an eyebrow, "I escaped okay?" I said annoyed "I don't judge." He said innocent with the towel in the air. "You want something?" I sat in my own thoughts, "Huh?" I replied "Are you going to order something?" He replied to my question.

"Can you make me a Cosmopolitan?" I asked innocently "Certainly on the road." He said and winked at me. I drummed with my fingers on the bar waiting while my eyes found the flat screen television. "A cosmoplitan to the beautiful girl." Said Matt and put it in front of me, "Are you flirting with me?" I asked teasing "Maybe." He replied mysteriously.

Sipping the drink I thought last week when Elijah kissed me. We had not seen each other since then and he was like gone from the city. I could not find him anywhere not even at his home. I heard the doors open but I continued sipping the drink without bothering me. "So you're sitting here and drinking?" Asked a voice I had not heard in a week Elijahs.

"So now it fits you to show up?" I asked irritably, without turning my face towards him. "I understand you're angry, but I had to leave town for a while. Business you know. " He replied to my question" A beer please. "He ordered at the bar. "A beer in the middle of the day?" I asked him and raised an eyebrow. I had finally turned her face towards him, he wore a shirt, jeans, and was clean-shaven.

"A cosmopolitan in the middle of the day?" He teased, "I need it, Damon and Stefan as a babysitter for you sucks the life out of you." I said and rolled her eyes, "What's your excuse?" I continued. Elijah took a sip beer glass that Matt had just served him and took a big gulp before he turned to me with a smile. "Klaus." He replied sincerely, "Your brother chasing you through the entire country." I said and he nodded.

I took a sip from my glass while I heard how my my cell phone fell down to the ground. "Damn it." I mumbled. I bent down to pick it up while I felt someone's eyes on me. "Elijah are you looking at my butt?" I asked, laughing, and I discovered a light blush on his face. "Uhm ... No." he replied, and I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

He grinned at me, "Hey!" I said loudly and slapped his arm, laughing, "Ouch, honey." He said, grinning. I rolled my eyes and moved the chair closer to him, I lowered my gaze down to his lips. I leaned closer and kissed him while his arms caressed me down on my back. Elijah deepened the kiss and I ruffled his hair "Look Stefan, there is she and making out!" cried Damon.

We finished the kiss "Guys typically you to destroy such a romantic moment." I said and looked Elijah's eyes.

In his eyes I saw two hundred years of love deep within him.


End file.
